Bad Girls Club Season 16
Production The Bad Girls Club 16 was produced by Bunim/Murray Productions with Kasey Barrett, Claudia Frank and Esther Frank returning as the main producers of the show. Oxygen networks renewed its series "The Bad Girls Club" two months prior the season premiere of season 15. Production of the season 16 began in Los Angeles County, California, similar to season's 1-15. Casting for season 16 was done by the head-casting Aja Kimura and over twenty other casting directors. Casting began several weeks before the season premiere of season 15 with potential applicants submitting video tape submissions. Applications were due by November 30, 2010. Casting calls, similar to previous seasons of the Bad Girls Club, began in Los Angeles, California and later other major cities Atlanta, Georgia, Buffalo, New York, Oakland, California, Chicago, Illinois, and Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Format stacles from her path. A Bad Girl fights and forces her way to the top with style and beauty. A Bad Girl believes in jumping first and looking later. People will love you. People will hate you. Others will secretly wish to be you. A Bad Girl is you. ” —Bad Girls Club oath11 Above is the Bad Girls Club oath which was introduced in the third season of the Bad Girls Club. Cast: Bad Editors Club: Digital Production The Bad Editors Club takes eight individual self-proclaim "bad boys" who have serious anger problems who move into a luxurious bachelor pad in Los Angeles who are dealt with numerous camera crew who films every minute of the boys personal life and relationships and their fights with each other.http://bad-girls-club.oxygen.com/bad-girls-club-casting Replacement Bad Girls In every season of the Bad Girls Club, one or more girls will be asked to leave the house either from violence, physical fighting, or will leave on their own accord, which then gives the producers a chance at a new "bad girl", who arrives to the house in a day or two to replace the fellow bad girl. Duration of cast Rooms Sky Blue Room- Christy, Gabrielle, Claudia Green Room- Kayla , Miranda , Orange Room- Amanda , Christal Fights * Amanda was removed from the house in Episode 2 When She got in a fight With Christy After all the girls come back from the club Amanda starts Testing everyone in the house limits she dared all of the girls to hit so Christy got in her face and the two start Arguing and Amanda Punched Christy in the nose and Christy grabbed her hair and start punching her on the top of her head tell she could punch anymore Amanda was kicked out the club leaving Christy with a bloody nose then the security broke it up. * Sydney was removed from the house in Episode 4 When She got in a fight With Gabrielle When Gabrielle makes a comment about Sydney being a bad mother she snaps and hits Gabrielle an Gabrielle punched her back and Sydney fail to the ground bringing Gabrielle down with her Gabrielle was hitting her in the head then the security broke it up. * Christy was removed from the house in Episode 6 When She got in a fight With Gabrielle and Dinaryia and Miranda when Christy and Claudia decide that there going to pick on the new girl the other girls in the house aren't having it so they stand up for Bethany and they start arguing with the two girls and then Dinaryia spit in christy face and christy grabbed her hair and the other girls jumped in and start fighting christy and the Claudia jumped in an start defending christy by hitting and kicking the other girls then the security broke it up. * Bethany was removed from the house in Episode 7 When She got in a fight With Miranda and Claudia When Miranda hooks up with the guy that Bethany had an interest in she snaps causing her to throw all of her things in the pool when Miranda and Claudia get back from the salon Miranda gets in Bethany face Bethany Punched her then Miranda starts hitting her back Claudia grabs Bethany hair and slams her to the ground then Miranda got on top of her and started hitting her in the face with a 5 inch Heel and Claudia was hitting her with a chair then the security broke it up. Note Bethany sued both of the girls. * Gabrielle was removed from the house in Episode 9 When She got in a fight With Christal when gabrielle overhears christal and Dinaryia talking about her she gets in christal's face and throws a drink in her face and the christal body slams her to the ground and start puching her in the face then gabrielle got on top and start hitting her in the head which caused a Knote then the security broke it up. * Dinaryia was removed from the house in Episode 13 When She got in a fight With Amber When Dinaryia overhears Amber talking about her father and his business she goes crazy she ran down stairs and punched Amber in the face then slammed her on the ground then stomped her head twice then tried to drag her through the house amber grabbed her hair and only punched her once in the head then the security broke it up. * Aireka was removed from the house in Episode 14 When She got in a fight With Claudia When The girls get back from the club Claudia decides to move Aireka Bed next to the pool as a joke but Aireka took it the wrong way so she confronted Claudia an the two start arguing and then Aireka Hit Claudia in the face and Claudia grabbed her hair and kneed her in the face and body slammed her and Aireka start hitting her on the top of the head twice and then Claudia Start punching her in the face causing Aireka to get a black eye. then the security broke it up. * Fionna was removed from the house in Episode 14 When She got in a fight With Christal and Amber When Christal and Amber start throwing Fionna things off the roof she snaps and goes after both off them she hit Christal in the face with a brick then amber pulled her hair then she body slammed amber then the security broke it up